


Roomies!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Multi, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren and his friends are attending college at Rose University! Eren is prepared for an exciting life on campus but is caught off guard when he gets put in the same room as a girl. This girl's name is Annie Leonhardt, and as far as Eren can tell, she is far from normal. Living with a strange girl he soon develops feelings for, dealing with a jealous Mikasa, and balancing his university life is not an easy task!





	1. Late Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roomies!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346041) by Shelfly. 



> Hey, first fic on this site! Imported from Fanfiction.net, but more revised and more scenes added in that originally didn't comply with the rules! I enjoy constructive criticism because I WANT to get better! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my silly story!

"Eren. Ereen. Eren!" The faint voice had barely made an impact when coming into contact with the brunette's ears, he just rolled over on the soft surface of his stomach and pulled the warm sheets up to his neck. "We're gonna be late to orientation!" a more female sounding voice said this time "We have to be at the college, right now!" The voice said sounding somewhat in a panic while staying in a calm tone. Eren shot up out of his sheets, drool running down his chin. "Wha- who, wh-" He said frantically, rubbing his eyes. He was quickly jerked out of bed onto his feet by soft and strong hands. Eren slowly started recognizing what was going on. "Oh, mornin' Mikasa" Eren said yawning. He noticed the woman dressed already, but then he saw a black and big bag hanging from her shoulders and onto her back. He suddenly shot his eyes open. He was gonna be late for his first day at college. He scrambled into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth while unbuttoning his blue PJ's. Mikasa sighed, this was all too normal.

Eren had never made a single first day to any school on time. Never. Mikasa dug into his drawer and threw a white shirt, blue jeans and matching white socks and white shoes onto the large bed. Mikasa was wearing a black jacket, unzipped showing her plain blue shirt underneath. She wore tight black pants and matching sneakers with a white line across the sides. Her black backpack hung lazily behind her, much like her signature red scarf did. Mikasa heard the sink shut off and Eren rushed out, only in his grey briefs. Mikasa however, could care less as she went back downstairs.

Eren quickly threw on the clothes Mikasa layed out, thanking her mentally. He shot down the stairs after grabbing his phone and went to the kitchen and looked for his adoptive sister. He only saw his mother sitting down sipping on some coffee, and his father reading the newspaper. His mother smiled brightly at him "Mikasa is already in the car, you should get going. Love you and be safe!" She said. Eren opened the door after saying goodbye to his parents and then dove into his car. Even though it was his car, Mikasa started the engine and was in the driver's seat. He was old enough to drive, so was Mikasa (both being 20) but her car was destroyed after a drunken idioit t-boned her car with his truck so he let her drive it.

The car was a dark blue, with blue rims and black tires. The inside had comfortable seats, colored black with a hint of red. Eren pressed the seat warmer option on the side of his door, and almost immediately felt himself warm up. He had seen that Mikasa had turned on hers long ago. They both buckled up and headed off to college. Eren was getting excited every minute that passed. He was gonna meet new friends, have new teachers and overall have tons of college parties! Maybe he could score a bunch of chicks! Mikasa knew exactly what he was thinking and sighed in disapproval.

"College isn't all parties and women, Eren," She stated, keeping eyes on the road. "It's very hard, and you'll have to pour your heart and soul into every class to pass," She said this all sternly. Even though it didn't seem like it, Mikasa had hoped it will be fun. "Yeah I know, but still!" Eren replied determined. After about 10 minutes, they arrived on campus. They got out and Eren looked at the building in awe. This was the Rose University, the 2nd biggest college behind Maria in their state. While staring, something had bumped into Eren. He turned around and saw a small blonde girl on the ground, along with a blue phone. He quickly helped her up

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the path!" He helped her up, receiving a bright smile from her. "It's ok! It was my fault, I was texting and I didn't look where I was going!" She spoke and her voice made it sound like she was a goddess, along with her bright smile. Even Mikasa couldn't resist smiling the girl was so nice. "My real name is Historia, but you can call me Krista! Whats yours?" Krista asked innocently. Mikasa and Eren felt there hearts melt, Krista was adorable. "I'm Eren Yaeger, and this is my sister, Mikasa Ackerman" The brunette said smiling. They exchanged a bit of small talk before a taller person ran up behind Krista and pulled her away from the two siblings.

"Hands off Krista!" A brown haired girl said with fire in her eyes. Before she could say anything else, however, an ear-splitting bell rang out and she picked up Krista and ran inside, glaring back at them.

Suddenly Eren heard his name being called "Hey Eren!" He looked and smiled, seeing his best friend walk up to him. "Hey, Armin!" Armin walked up to him and the trio exchanged high fives. They all walked to the gym and sat next to each other on the bleachers. Eren started to relax until he saw a bulky blonde student sit next to him. He immediately recognized him as Reiner, one of his best friends from all the way from Trost Elementary.

"Hey, Eren! Glad I found ya, this place is riddled with strangers." The large man said sitting down next to Eren. He greeted Mikasa and Armin.

"So whats your room number?" Eren asked Reiner. Reiner smiled slightly and said "69" Both he and Eren chuckled slightly while Mikasa sat there lifeless as always, slightly annoyed at her brother's childish humor. "Mine is 70" Eren replied. The 4 continued bantering, revealing that Mikasa was in room 100 with a guy named Marco, Armin in 1 with Jean, and Reiner in 69 with Bert. Eren didn't know his roommate yet, but he had hoped that they could get along. Not long after they finished exchanging room numbers a loud whistle was heard from the middle of the gym.

All the students turned to see a woman in glasses with a lab coat on was standing there. She looked at all the people in the bleachers before she spoke

"All right! I must welcome all of you newcomers to our wonderful university, Rose University! As many of you know, this the second largest Universty in the entire state. I happen to be one of the many science professors, Hanji!" The woman called Hanji spoke. She continued on about facts on the school, what they strive for and what courses there are. After about an hour, all students were dismissed to there rooms until further notice.

The 4 friends went to there separate dorms. Eren reached his last, excited to see his new roommate. But then a thought crossed his mind. Mikasa said she had a dorm with a guy and not another woman. But then he remembered what Hanji said about the two people who ran the school being drunk almost 24/7, one of them being the guy that tee boned his sister. He could tell by the name, Hannes. He didn't know the other guy, he thought his name was Pixis or something. Eren opened the door, expecting his roommate to be there. The first thing he saw was a big brown couch, opposite of a flatscreen TV that was on a stand. He looked on the black stand and his eyes brightened.

There were two small cabinets on each side, and two levels of wood between them. On the top level was a PS4 Pro, complete with four controllers lined neatly by it. He saw all the cords that were all untangled and neat, making the would-be mess very organized. He dropped his bag by the door and quickly ran over to the cabinets, opening them. Eren almost fainted. At least 50 PS4 games in each small cabinet, lined upwards neatly. Whoever Erens roommate was, he had already loved them.

After having his small freakout he took a look around the room. It had a blue carpet, soft to the touch until it met with white walls and ceiling. He looked at the brown coffee table, in front of the large couch, big enough for 4 people to chill on, along with a matching brown loveseat to the left under the window that let the sun come in. He saw a small kitchen, wide enough for two people to stand side by side while being cramped, and long enough for 7 small people to stand back to back. It thankfully had a stove, dishwasher and a royal white fridge along with a sink. Eren was starting to really like this place. He wondered where the bathroom was, then seeing another door by the TV.

He opened it to reveal one bed, enough for 2 people. He was slightly confused, but then remembered the people in charge and sighed. There was a big dresser, with his roommate's stuff already on it. He looked at another door to his right, assuming it was the bathroom and that his roommate was in there already because of the flush of a toilet. The sink turned on and Eren definitely knew someone was there. He went to the living room and grabbed his bag, bringing it to the bedroom and setting it on the dresser.

He got out his phone quickly and texted his sister about his room. Mikasa replied saying hers was the exact same except the PS4 and the smallness. Before he sent back a reply, the bathroom door opened. Eren looked up to see a blonde girl coming out of the restroom. She wore a blank expression along with pretty basic clothes. She wore a grey hoodie and grey yoga pants, along with black sneakers. He noticed one thing first though, and that was her nose. It wasn't hideous, just a bit big. Eren even dared to say she looked cute if it weren't for her blank face. The girl looked at him before speaking

"Hey, I'm Annie Leonhardt. You must be Eren Yaeger. Nice to meet you" She tried to sound nice, putting out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Eren didn't expect a hard handshake, judging by the girl's height and how small she was. He stuck out his hand too and shook hers. Well, more like Annie crushed Erens hand. Eren would have screeched in pain, but he didn't want to show any pain. Even as hard as he tried, Eren showed several signs. His legs shook, along with his arms, and he bit his lip and forced a smile. Annie picked up on all of this and smirked releasing his hand, watching as he grabbed it with his left hand. Eren kept his breath steady

"That was quite a handshake," Eren said, "Do you workout or something?" He asked very curiously, as not most people besides Mikasa could do that too him. Annie felt a slight smile creeping on.


	2. Have some Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Annie, and all their friends head to their first two classes. Armin develops a crush already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don't know if its the tags but my drabble collection I uploaded yesterday got 60 hits before this xD

Eren saw a smile beginning to form on Annie but she quickly reversed it to a blank expression.

"I do several forms of Martial Arts," Annie said bluntly. 

"Cool," Eren replied.

Annie walked up to him, looking him eye to eye. Well, they couldn't really look eye to eye, since Annie was shorter than Eren. He looked down at her and chuckled at her. Annie blushed very faintly and got a tad angry. "What?!" She said clenching her fists. "Nothing, I was thinking of something else!" Eren quickly shot back, not wanting to get pounded into next week.

He really was laughing because of how intimidating she was further away, but now she just looked like a small, harmless blonde girl. Annie huffed and got our her phone

"Since we are gonna be roommates, we might as well get each other's numbers," Annie said in her usual monotone voice. They gave each other there phones and put their numbers in them, but soon after Annie left the bedroom and went in the living room. Before joining her in there, he thought about how this was the first girl, that wasn't family, that he had a number of. He smiled and went to the living room to see Annie turning on the PS4 and TV. He had also realized she is the one who had brought it!

Annie brought a controller to the coffee table and she sat on the couch with it. She kicked off her sneakers and put her sock-clad feet on the small table, relaxing before they had to go back to first period. Eren sat next to her on the couch and watched her play a downloaded game. He didn't know the name of it. From the looks of things, Annie was doing quite well. He did notice the game was a Sonic game, but he didn't really care for the franchise. He was more of a fighting games type of guy, not a platformer. Annie sat on the couch with a slightly more focused expression, trying to jump from rail to rail. Eren thought of asking her if there was a game they could play together, but before he did there was an announcement over a loudspeaker in the hallway.

"All students report to there first-period class!" Eren noticed the voice sounded like Ms. Hanji. Annie groaned "Damn it, not even 10 minutes of relaxing, we should have just stayed in the gym!" She got up and put her sneakers on. Eren saved the game for Annie when she went to get her bag. Annie was at the door as Eren turned off the PS4 "Come on Yager, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry" She said opening the door. Eren joined her outside with his bag, he was about to leave before Annie stopped him with a strong grip on his shoulder. "You need a key in case you get back before me," Annie said handing him a spare key. Annie locked the door before she and Eren walked to class together.

On their way to class, Reiner was seen walking with Mikasa and Armin. Reiner noticed him and walked down to him, with Armin and Mikasa close behind.

"Hey, Eren! Find out who your roommate is?" Reiner asked, not seeing Annie behind Eren. Annie walked out from behind him "This is my roommate, Annie" She had almost made a smile while looking at Reiner, getting a full smile back. "Long time no see, Annie," Reiner said. Annie nodded in agreement before seeing Armin and Mikasa.

She walked up to them and offered a hand out to Mikasa. Annie expected the taller girl to get her hand crushed, but she surprisingly hung on with her by giving a firm handshake. Mikasa was impressed, opening her mouth to say something

"Martial Arts" Annie cut Mikasa off, knowing what she was gonna say. Mikasa nodded in understanding. Armin watched the exchange between them and gulped. He hadn't seen anyone handshake Mikasa without at least bruising there hand, and here there was this small girl who didn't even seem affected. When she looked at Armin he jumped.

Armin offered a shaky hand, clearly nervous. Annie glanced at Mikasa who glanced back. Annie softened her grip and gave Armin her softest handshake she could manage. Armin however, still got a bruise when they shook. Armin blushed, Annie was really strong, and that made Armin a bit flustered. Mikasa audibly sighed and Armin rubbed his hand. While Annie was with Mikasa and Armin, Reiner had informed Eren about her. He had told him that Annie, Reiner, and Bert all lived in the same town way back when, and Annie got separated from them in Middle school and High school.

The group walked to there first period, which they all shared in Ms. Hanji's science class. They entered the large room, not noticing anything that really stood out. Annie saw her other two friends, Sasha and Mina. She waved at them and sat next to them, in the middle of the seats. Mina had asked a question but Annie seemed to not answer it, probably because it was stupid or Annie didn't want to answer. At least that's what Eren thought. He walked up to them and saw Mina give Annie a cheeky grin. He waved at Sasha and Mina before sitting next to Annie. Quickly following him, Mikasa sat down next, followed by Armin. Reiner sat in front of them next to Bert and Connie. Eren grinned. He was surrounded by old friends, family, and even his new roommate! But he still felt something was missing

Just then, Eren felt someone squeeze the back of his neck hard, hitting a pressure point. He cringed in pain before realizing that had to be Jean. He grabbed the hand holding his neck and tried twisting it, but it wasn't a good angle. Annie noticed Eren seemingly in pain and looked to see Jean squeezing a pressure point while wearing a shit-eating grin. Jean looked at Annie, she was thinking about standing up for her roommate, but they had just met and Annie didn't know if she should or not. While Annie thought to herself Mikasa grabbed Jean's wrist and wanted to break it, but only bruising him badly before Eren stopped her. Annie sighed and pulled out a grey laptop from her bag and placed it on the desk. She logged in and went to an online notepad in case Hanji said something important today.

Hanji walked in and started to talk about the rules and expectations in her class, all the while Annie looked on with a bored expression. Armin paid full attention, along with Mikasa when she wasn't looking around Eren. Eren got bored fast and looked at Annie. She rested her chin on both of her hands, looking on, still looking bored. Nothing else to do, he let his eyes trail down to her legs, then her shoes. Annie had slipped them off and let her sock-clad feet be free for the time they were in class. Eren returned his eyes back to Hanji, who talked about what they are gonna learn.

Besides the occasional wet willy from Jean, and sigh from Annie, The class went uneventfully until they were dismissed to go to the next one. The group walked along, this time including Jean, Mina, Sasha, and Bert. Eren wondered why everyone almost had the same classes together until he remembered about how little teachers there ard and big the classrooms are.

Annie hung in the back of the group, talking to Sasha and Mina.

"So Annie, what do you think of the boy who is staying with you?" Mina asked smirking. "I mean, you've gotta go after him right? Sasha even got a guy before you and you haven't got anyone!"

Annie shot Mina a glare before retaliating "I don't care about if Sasha got a partner before me or not. This isn't a competition, the right person will come eventually." Annie said, even though a deep part of her wanted someone to call hers now. "I just met Eren, he seems like a nice guy just a bit goofy. I'm not chasing the first dude I see like you do, Mina" Annie walked faster leaving Mina and Sasha behind.

Annie sped past Armin, Reiner, and Bert (who blushed) before Eren noticed something wrong.

"You good Annie? You seem to be in a hurry." Eren asked concerned. Annie heard Mina squeal behind her. "I'm fine," Annie said before speeding to the next class. Eren walked confused, looking back at the people Annie sat with. He knew Sasha from Middle and High School, along with Mina. He didn't know Mina as much as Sasha, except that she was pretty open towards people. A complete contrast from the quiet Annie. Eren wondered about why Annie would hang out with two of the most open girls in the world, being as quiet as she is.

Annie arrived in the empty classroom, sitting on the mid-far left. She thought it was empty, at least until she saw a blonde man wearing standard attire sitting at a desk under the giant whiteboard. He was blonde and styled his hair uniquely. His eyes showed passion, he could easily inspire anyone just by looking them in the eye. With her good eyesight, Annie saw a nameplate that had the words, Erwin. She wondered why there was no title before it, and wondered if it was his first or last name.

Other students filled in. Annie noticed Bert walk in alone, looking for his friends. He must have got separated. He saw her and blushed before quickly turning. He regained his composure before going and sitting next to Annie, having a light blush the whole time.

"Hey," Annie said acknowledging his presence. He sent a shakey hello back. Annie knew that the tall man had a crush on her, but she didn't care. It didn't mess with there friends, so who cared? She did find it kinda childish to be crushing in your twenties but thought it shouldn't matter what age you were. Unless the person you crushed over was underage or something, then it mattered.

Eren ran in quickly, not take long to notice the blonde Annie sitting next to the big friendly giant known as Bert. He made his way over and sat to the left of Annie. Annie closed her eyes and kicked her shoes off once more and took out her laptop. Soon everyone filed in. Mikasa and Armin next to Eren, Reiner, and Bert to the right of Annie and Jean, Sasha and Mina behind them. One more person joined the group, sitting next to Jean. Jean looked over and greeted him.

"Hey, Marco!" Jean said to his friend. "Hey Jean, hey guys!" Marco said. Everyone greeted back, Marco had made the mood a bit more cheerful. "Hey Marco, I got a question," Reiner said, "How come you are only in half of our classes, but everyone else is in all of them?" Reiner had asked with genuine curiosity. Marco looked at him and started to speak "I have special classes on those periods, even though-" Marco was cut off half way thru his sentence, being interrupted by a loud whistle.


	3. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie make's notes for Eren about the class rules, Mikasa gets jealous. Annie and Eren have no food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is changed a bit from the original, so yeah. I don't know what else to say except enjoy!

Everyone turned there heads to the source of the loud noise. The man named Erwin was apparently the culprit. Sasha noticed he didn't have a whistle, which meant he used his fingers. She smiled and started to pay attention. Mina stared at Erwin, eyes glimmering. Erwin started introducing himself. Mina thought his eyes were full of magic, and his voice was like music to her ears. Sasha looked at her friend and noticed she was practically drooling over Erwin. Sasha chuckled. Nothing new, she thought.

Annie began writing down the rules of Erwin's class on her notepad, typing quickly without error. Somehow in this class, everyone paid attention. Annie wondered why, maybe it was because of how passionate he was about his class and what he taught. The rest of the day moved quickly on. The university had a gym class, Annie thought that was a bit weird but didn't mind it. At the end of the day, everyone traveled back to there rooms.

Before Annie went back, she printed out everyone's class rules. Along with an extra copy of each for Eren, because he barely paid any attention to the classes. She tucked them neatly in a pocket of her bag and headed to her room. The halls were empty, everyone had gone back to there rooms. Annie got back to her door, about to open it until she saw a hand closed in a fist ready to knock on the door.

Annie turned to see Eren's sister, Mikasa. Mikasa had thought Annie already returned and was inside. Annie saw that Mikasa had an open notebook in her hands, lots of things written down in neat handwriting.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked

"I wrote down notes for Eren, because I know he didn't" Mikasa stated bluntly. Annie looked surprised, she had done the same.

"So, do you have notes for yourself?" Annie asked. Mikasa blushed under her scarf

"Uh, no. I was giving mine to Eren" Mikasa said. Annie raised an eyebrow. Mikasa was willing to give Eren her only copy of notes?

"Oh, well you can keep your notes." Annie said trying not to sound rude "I printed out two copies for me and him," Annie said unlocking the door. "But thanks for the offer," She said trying to be nice. Annie entered the place her and Eren shared. Mikasa stood blankly, still at the door. She was dumbfounded, Annie had already gotten notes for Eren. They were typed and she had copies for herself! Mikasa felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as she looked at her notes, she felt it was all for nothing. Annie didn't even like Eren like Mikasa did. She was going to get Annie back somehow.

Annie saw Eren laying on the couch, passed out. Annie scowled, it wasn't even 6 yet and he is out. Annie put her bag under the coffee table after taking a large and heavy book out. That was her last resort if this didn't work.

"Yaeger!" Annie yelled. Eren didn't budge. She went up and shook him "Yaeger! Get off my couch!" Eren still didn't budge. Annie sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She held the book high over his stomach, gulping before she released it. "Sorry," Annie said before the book smashed Eren.

"Huaah!" Eren jumped awake as the book winded him. He rolled off the couch, he and the book falling to the ground. He clutched his stomach in pain as he whirled on the ground. Annie grabbed her PS4 controller and turned on her system, sitting down on the couch.

"What the fuck, Annie!" Eren said trying to get up. Annie looked over at him without moving her head

"You wouldn't wake up, I tried shouting at you and shaking you but it didn't work. So I dropped my textbook on you, try passing out in the bed. I like to play my games after class is over." Annie stated coldly.

Eren looked at her and sighed in defeat, she was right. He did feel she didn't have to drop a book on him either. Annie did feel somewhat bad but felt she had justified it. She loaded up the game she was playing earlier. "Ugh, goddamnit!" Annie said closing her eyes back and slumping on the couch in frustration. "I forgot to save," She said hovering over the new game option, but Eren quickly interrupted.

"I saved it for you, Annie. You were in a rush and I figured you didn't want to play that level all over again." He said smiling. Annie felt her heart beat faster, she checked her save files and noticed the one Eren saved. She almost had a smile on her face.

"Oh, uh thanks," Annie replied feeling a tiny blush on her face. She shook off her feelings and returned to her game.

Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he checked it and saw that Reiner sent him a picture. It was him, Krista, and that girl from that snatched Krista from him and his friends at the start of school. They all were at an Ice cream store, having ordered already. Reiner and Krista had Vanilla cones, and the mystery girl had a cup of chocolate ice cream. Reiner had tagged the photo. Did it read: Jealous? Eren chuckled to himself and replied.

Eren: Not really. I mean, Krista is cute and all but that other one scares me

Reiner: Same. But I still think its worth it, what are you doing rn?

Eren: Watching Annie play some game

Reiner: Sounds boring

Eren: I know, but she is really good so It's not as boring.

Reiner: Wait, send me a picture.

Eren: Um, ok?

Eren stretched his phone out in a selfie position, putting on a smile for the camera. He got a side view of Annie, who looked concentrated on her game, furiously tapping the buttons in a pattern.

He sent the picture and waited for a response.

Reiner: Thanks.

Eren: What did you want this picture for?

Reiner: No reason, just wanted to check on you. I gtg, a waiter just hit on Krista and Ymir freaked out

Eren: k

Ymir? That must of been the mystery girl. Eren sat there with a confused look on his face, wondering about everything Reiner said. For the next couple hours, Annie played her game and Eren watched on in silence. Annie saved her game and checked the time. It read 8:34. Annie turned off the PS4 and stretched. Annie's stomach growled, telling the blonde it was time to eat. She blushed, that was louder than she expected. She then remembered that she forgot to buy food! She cursed herself and stood up.

"Yaeger, did you bring food?" She asked looking down at him. He frowned and shook his head. Annie groaned. She had money, but it would take too long to walk to the store since curfew was at 9. Annie figured she would have to go hungry, because Reiner and Bert were definitely asleep, and Sasha probably ate all her food. Mina is leaning on her roommate dor food. Annie sat back down and slumped on the couch lazily.

Eren quickly had an idea, who was starving himself and quickly got up. Annie watched him move quickly towards the door.

"Where are you going, Yaeger?" Annie asked.

"To get some food" He replied, leaving Annie alone with herself. Eren ran down the hall, frantically searching for a room.

83,84,85... He read the doors until he finally found the one he was looking for. "100!" He said smiling. He knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or so, Mikasa answered. She was dressed in her dark blue bottoms and shirt, clearly ready for bed. But she also had a small bag of chips in her hand. Before Eren

could ask for it, Mikasa gave him the chips.

"Remeber to get food for yourself, I cant keep giving it to you," Mikasa said with a blank face

"I will! Thanks, Sis!" Eren said running back down the hall after saying goodnight to his sister.

Annie sat inside, groaning as she clutched her stomach. She was starving, and Eren disappeared somewhere. She hated herself for not remembering to get food, but she got out a pencil and paper and gave herself a note.

Get food, dumbass! Is what it read. Under it, she started doodling pictures of food, like Pizza and instant ramen. Annie didn't like to admit it, but she was a good artist. She just thought it was lame. She taped it to the big dresser in the bedroom and returned to the couch to try and think of something else. Just then, Eren barged in out of breath. He shut the door with his foot and stumbled to the couch and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Annie asked sarcastically

Eren regained his breath and showed her the small bag of chips, along with a goofy grin.

"I got food!" He said happily.

Annie's eyes lit up "How?!" She asked, undressing the bag of chips with her eyes

"Mikasa gave them to me," He said popping them open. Annie mentally thanked Mikasa, not knowing said women had a grudge. Eren and Annie split the chips, even if it was small, it would get them to tomorrow. After finishing the bag, it was 9 pm and that meant no more leaving there rooms.

"Thanks, Eren." Annie said "You didn't have to share it with me" Annie gave Eren a tiny smile.

"It's no problem! I couldn't have just eaten it myself in front of you, that would be too selfish" Eren said smiling brightly.

Annie felt her feeling get a bit mixed up. The only people to do that stuff were her were Reiner and Bert. She wasn't used to people doing things like that for her. After cleaning up, Annie and Eren headed for bed. Annie had got in the shower first while Eren got ready for his.

Eren unpacked his shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a towel and rag. Much less than what Annie had. She has brought a bunch of girly stuff that he didn't know the use of. Eren looked at his toothbrush, realizing he had forgotten his toothpaste. "Damn" he cursed himself "I'll have to borrow Annie's," He said to himself. Annie came out of the bathroom, wearing a tight grey shirt and grey pants. She tossed her dirty clothes into a hamper and stretched. Her hair was down, some of it covered her right eye as always.

"What are you staring at?" Annie said annoyed at him for staring at her for too long. Eren didnt notice how good Annie looked in her sweatshirt. He saw how small she was, but that didn't take away from anything. He hated to be a perv, but she looked better in her tight shirt and pants than in baggy sweatshirts and jeans.

"You better get in the shower, Yeager!"


	4. Abs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentional awkward ab comparing between Annie and Eren, Levi makes his first appearance. Also, ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!

Annie sat on the edge of the bed, checking her phone for messages. It seems Reiner was up, as he sent a picture to her. It was a picture of his fridge, stocked with Ice Cream. She read the caption

Got some leftovers from the ice cream shop if you want some.

He must have just got back before curfew, there was no way a big guy like him could sneak all the way to his room. She sent him a message back.

Annie: Mind if I pick some up after class tomorrow?

Reiner: Not at all. But before you leave I gotta ask you something

Annie: What is it?

Reiner: Why have you been acting weird?

Annie: What do you mean by weird? I'm the same from when you met me.

Reiner: I mean around Eren, you talk a lot more and seem friendlier. You don't seem to be that mysterious and cold girl from before

Annie: I'm trying to make a good impression, he actually annoys me in class by sitting next to me every time. But he does make me feel weird, he is really nice to me and I'm not used to that

Reiner: I didn't know that's why you were being weird, Eren is being weirdly nice so you are acting differently

Annie: Yeah, I try to act like myself but its weird.

Reiner: I understand. Just try not to lose your head, you met the guy this morning

Annie: Alright, night Reiner. Tell Bert I said goodnight also

Reiner: Night Ann. I will

Annie closed her phone and thought to herself. This Eren guy made her act so weirdly, but she wasn't gonna let that happen anymore. No more hugs, no more contact or anything like that. Annie seemed determined not to change herself because of some guy. Annie let her face return to its usual bored expression. She then realized she had forgotten to do her daily workout. She decided to do it in the morning, it won't hurt to miss a day. Annie looked in the mirror that she had brought in during lunch hours. She lifted her shirt and looked at her nice abs in the mirror. They hadn't lost any mass or whatnot, much to Annies relief.

She had liked to keep her body in shape, especially her abs that she was proud of. It seemed weird that a girl would be proud of her abs, but Annie didn't care. She returned to the bed and shot a quick text at Reiner, hoping he was awake.

Annie: Hey dude, still up?

Reiner: Yeah, why?

Annie: Did you get that Mikasa girls number?

Reiner: Are you a lesbian now or something?

Annie could practically hear Reiner chuckling to himself thru the phone

Annie: No. Answer the question

Reiner: Yeah I do

Annie: Text it to me

Reiner had sent the Mikasa's number to Annie, pleasing the blonde

Annie: Thanks, night.

Reiner: Night

Annie sent a quick text to Mikasa.

Annie: Thanks for giving us the chips Mikasa, I appreciate it. It's Annie btw

Annie wasn't one to do things like this, but she was desperate in that moment and Mikasa came thru. Little did the blond girl know, Mikasa didn't give the bag to Eren so that he could share it with Annie. Mikasa had got the message, but she didn't respond. If she had known Annie was involved, she would have told Eren it was for him and no one else. While Mikasa had a tiny meltdown, Annie drained the battery by playing a game on her phone. Just as she got into the game, her phone gave out and died. She sighed and plugged her phone in.

Annie heard the water stop in the shower, along with wet footsteps following it. Annie looked over there sleeping situation. She was going to have Eren sleep on one side, and her on the other. A good amount of space between them, even if it was only a few inches. Annie walked out into the living room, turning off all the lights after cleaning up the mess they made while eating chips.

While Annie cleaned, Eren was inside throwing on some grey briefs. He only wore these, as he was going to bed and wanted to be comfortable. He picked up his toothbrush and scanned the room for Annie's toothpaste. Bingo, he picked up the white container and put toothpaste on his brush. The smell of mint was overpowering, but he powered thru and watered it down. He began to brush his teeth, but his tongue shot back in pain. Her toothpaste was really strong!

After he was done, he cleaned off the brush and placed it by the sink. His mouth felt the cleanest it had ever been, Annie's toothpaste did wonders. Eren walked into the bedroom, steam coming out from the bathroom behind him. He turned the lights off and threw his clothes in the same hamper Annie did. Annie was walking in the bedroom as soon as Eren came out of the bathroom.

She looked at Eren, seeing his almost naked body right in front of her. She let her eyes wander, and she saw his abs. She kinda laughed, seeing his. It's obvious he didn't work out, he may have had abbs but they were almost nonexistent. Annie's abs, however, were toned and hard to the touch. Eren wondered what she was staring at before realizing it was his stomach area. He heard her chuckle and blushed.

"What?! It's not like you have better ones!" Eren said defending himself. 

Annie chuckled again and lifted her shirt with one hand, showing off her impressive abs. Eren couldn't believe this small girl, in one day, almost broke his wrist and proved to have a more fit body. After acepting defeat, the two had got in bed. They shared a huge blanket. Annie made him scoot to the very edge of the bed, and so did she. Not that it helped at all. Eren quickly fell asleep, and rolled on his stomach, almost pushing the blonde off the bed. It continued like this for about another 30 minutes until the sleeping Eren was comfortable on his side. Annie sighed laying on her back. She closed her eyes and let her dreams take over.

Annie's eyes fluttered open. She rolled to her side, getting face to face with Eren. She looked boredly at his sleeping self before she sat up and stretched. She took her phone off the charger, check the time. 6:00 AM. Perfect for Annie. She got out of bed, leaving Eren to his beauty sleep. School didn't start until 9 anyway. Annie did some basic stretches, getting her ready for a walk to the store. She slid off her small shirt, letting her breasts hang out. She wasn't worried about Eren seeing her because he was passed out. She slid a sports bra on, along with her hoodie. She kept the pants she had on and slid socks and shoes on.

Annie grabbed her house key and phone, heading out. She walked down the street, enjoying the birds chirping and the sun slowly rising over the city. She had made it to a small 24/7 Mini Mart. Walking in, the nice warmth took her over. Annie had stocked her cart to the brim with food of all kinds. Going to checkout, Annie had enough to pay for all of it. It was all extremely cheap. She only had to pay $50!

When she wheeled her cart outside, she realized she didn't have a car. There was no way to carry all of this! As she cursed herself for being reckless, a man walked out of the mini-mart with a cart full of cleaning supplies. He was pretty short but seemed to be very serious looking. She thought maybe this guy could give her a ride. Annie turned to him and asked him politely

"Excuse me sir, but could you give me a quick ride to Rose University just down the street? I'll pay you" Annie put on the best cute girl voice she could. The man snickered seeing thru her voice

"Let me guess, walked down to the Mini Market and being surprised by how cheap it was, and bought too much to carry home," The man said letting go of the cart. Annie looked surprised, dropping the voice

"How did you..?" Annie began saying.

"This happens a lot. But I'll give you a ride, kid. I'm feeling nice today" The man led Annie to his big truck. "The names Levi. What's yours?" Levi said putting the cleaning supplies in the back.

"Annie. Annie Leonhardt" Annie replied wheeling her cart to the truck.

"Well, Leonhardt, I gotta check you before anything goes in the truck," Levi said getting near her. Annie looked strangely at him. Levi closely studied her.

"You're the cleanest person that has asked me for a ride, but just to be sure-" Levi said this while spraying Annie and her cart with some bacteria-killing spray.

"Now you can get in," Levi said hopping in his own truck after spraying himself. Annie sighed, what had she gotten herself into?


	5. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi drives Annie home, and Eren walks in on something later.

Annie and Levi sat in silence while driving down the empty roads. The shorter man spoke up

"I need to stop by my house first and drop these off, it's on the way to the university" Levi stated pulling into the driveway of a house. Annie nodded in agreement, although she didn't have a say in it anyway. Levi and Annie got out of the car, Annie helped Levi get the bags in. They walked into the house, it smelled like air freshener. The carpets were freshly vacuumed, floors mopped, everything utterly clean. Levi made Annie take her shoes off, and he took off his boots. They walked to the kitchen, placing down the supplies.

Annie watched the other people in the kitchen out the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Levi, who's the kid?" Oluo said, sitting on a stool next to Gunther.

"A college student that needed a ride. Really it's none of your business." Levi said walking back the door. Annie looked back at the two adults, they seemed familiar. Levi took the petite blonde home, spraying his car after she got her food and walked inside. She walked down the halls, straight to her room. Unlocking the door, she walked inside and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. She checked the time on her phone, reading 6:35 AM.

Annie put all the food up, sighing. It was now 6:45. She still had time for a workout. Taking the hoodie off and leaving her sports bra on, she moved the coffee table directly under the window so she could have some space. Annie got in position and started doing push-ups after stretching.

While she did this, Eren tossed and turned in bed, his dreams starting to turn twisted.


	6. Halloween is Before Christmas, Eren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is embarrassed and confused, Mikasa is suspicious, and Reiner wants to throw a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I was supposed to post this like 3 days ago but my internet said otherwise. I should get a better service provider or something. Anyway, hope you like the chapter~

Eren dragged himself to class, rubbing his head and lazily carrying his bag. The hit from Annie really started to sting. Eren had to admit, the girl could throw. You could really tell by the band-aid on his forehead. He opened the doors to class, everyone was already there. Almost instantly, everyone turned and looked at him. His eyes met specifically with Annie's, it was almost like she was waiting for him to come.

She quickly turned back around, fiddling with notes on her laptop. Annie actually felt quite embarrassed, she had informed Reiner of the situation and he had explained he probably was getting something he dropped. Reiner had known Eren his whole life, and he knew how clumsy he could be. Annie just groaned into her hands, she acted like such a bitch to him, and she had no idea on what to do next.

This was crazy. In two days, she had probably mentally killed the kid. Eren sat down next to Annie once more, making Annie feel a tiny bit better knowing he didn't completely hate her.

"Sorry for doing what I did," Annie said quietly putting her head down.

"No, you don't have to be. I shouldn't have barged in on you" Eren replied

"But I have to! I should of at least thought about why you were in there, instead of just assuming you were trying to do some weird stuff with my workout clothes!" Annie said speaking up more. She knew she didn't act like this normally, but she didn't wanna be a bitch anymore to Eren today.

"I still think you don't have to be. If I could have just been patient and waited for you to get out of the shower before brushing my teeth, this never would have happened." Eren said to her nicely.

Annie looked at him. She didn't know what kind of game he was trying to play, but she wasn't enjoying it. She gave up, huffing as she typed a quick note to herself on the laptop. Eren and the group quickly turned there heads to see Mikasa opening the classroom doors and spotting Eren. She ran down to there spot, surveying Eren.

"Jesus, Eren! Where were you! I looked for you everywhere, what happened?" Mikasa said panicked. Eren chuckled and grabbed the hands touching his face gently and put then down.

"There was just an accident in my room, slipped on some water I didn't clean and busted my head" Eren lied to her. He knew how protective she was, and didn't want to give Annie a spot on Mikasa's list. Little did he know, Annie had gotten herself on the list already.

"Annie actually helped me patch up" And there it was. Another nail in the coffin caused by Eren. Eren unknowingly had now placed Annie as the top priority on Mikasa's list. Annie looked over at the pair innocently, but she never knew that Mikasa was holding a grudge. Eren was actually trying to get Annie bumped up in friend points, but alas that failed. Mikasa's eye visibly twitched.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, just something in my eye," Mikasa lied.

 

Later at Lunch

 

Annie, Eren and the rest of the group sat a table, everyone enjoying their lunches they bought from the cafeteria. Annie suggested it would save everyone money if they went and ate the food in their rooms, but Mikasa shot the idea down quickly. Before anyone could protest, a short student with a buzz cut came to their table and sat next to Sasha.

"Oh my god! Where have you been Connie?" Sasha exclaimed while hugging him. The boy named Connie signaled Sasha to let go and then explained

"I kinda...forgot about college until this morning," Connie said rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Sasha continued to tell him he needed to write things down to remember, but Connie just made up excuses. Eren looked dumbfounded, how could you forget about college? Eren leaned over to Annie and whispered in her ear

"Who's Connie?" He asked. But by Eren whispering into Annie's ear, it made her oddly shudder.

"Sasha's boyfriend. They met in high school." Annie said before taking a bite of her food, trying to shake off the weird sensation she just got.

Annie checked the time, having finished her lunch, and groaned. There were 30 minutes left for lunch, she didn't want to spend it sitting and doing nothing in the cafeteria. She got up and dumped her tray, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. A part of Eren wanted to get her to stay, but he didn't think he could convince her. While walking down the hall, Annie kept shooting glances behind her to see if someone was following her.

Eren quickly finished his food too, emptying the tray. But unlike Annie, he sat back down to talk to Reiner.

"Reiner, I have a question," Eren said facing the big man. Reiner looked at him with a mouthful of food.

"Do you know what Annie likes?" Eren asked. Reiner looked surprised and slightly confused

"We still have 2 months until Christmas," Reiner said taking another bite of pizza.

"We haven't even gotten to Halloween yet," Bertholdt added

"Eren likes to get presents early before the stores are crowded," Mikasa said

"Well if that's the case, she usually likes getting games for her PlayStation. But I saw her looking into that new Nintendo console, the switch or whatever it's called." Reiner started to wonder why Eren had never told him or Bert that.

"Alright. I'll go shopping this week, no homework will be due anyway" Eren started standing up.

"Actually now that I think of it, we should throw a Halloween party! Not like a crazy one or anything, but we all get together and eat candy and pizza or something" Reiner purposed. "And we should throw it on Halloween, so we could have a week to prep for it." Reiner started getting a small praise from the people at the table, enjoying his idea.

"Sounds good" Eren replied, beginning to leave. "See ya later." Eren waved as he left the cafeteria. Mikasa quickly dumped her food out, sneakily following her brother.

As Eren walked down the halls, he felt like he was being watched. Every time he turned around, no one was there. Eren reached his room, opening the door. As soon as he walked in, the feeling of him being watched vanished. Mikasa sighed as Eren went into his room.

Annie sat on the couch, tapping away on her phone. She looked at a text from Reiner about a party, he was asking her to come. She replied with a maybe. She looked up at Eren, who went to his room. Annie continued to think about if she was gonna go to Reiner's dumb party or not. Maybe it will help ease her mind of all this Eren crap. She did note that Reiner said it was a costume party, but she probably wasn't gonna get one.

Eren came back out of the room and quickly searched the cabinets. He grabbed a small bag of chips and quickly went back to his room. Annie rolled her eyes, not knowing what he was doing. She heard tape, boxes, and cutting. She slid her phone into her pocket and went to check out what he was doing.

"What are you doing, Yaeger?" Annie asked looking at the boy shove things in a shoebox.

"I overheard Ms. Zoe and Mr. Smith talking about their first projects. Hanji is wanting us to do a time capsule." Eren replied

"That sounds like some elementary school stuff," Annie said crouching next to Eren and inspecting the box

"Yeah, apparently she is known for her unusual methods" Eren answered. Annie nodded, thinking about if she should start early or not like Eren.

"I'm just doing it so I have time to Christmas shop. I wanna get stuff early, so I don't have to endure the painful lines." Annie nodded again, although that seemed quite thoughtful for someone like him. Annie figured lunch was ending right about now, so she decided to leave Eren to himself and head to class.

6:00 PM

Eren stood in the kitchen, munching on some chips while watching Annie dig thru her wallet. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and 2 twenties. She got out her notebook and started doing some math. Eren figured she was finding out how much she spent, or what she could afford. Eren let Annie scribble on while he thought about what costume to buy. He thought about a zombie, but that needed too much make-up. He continued dismissing ideas in his head until he thought of an easy to do idea. A normal vampire. All he needed was some hair gel, cheap fangs, and a black and red cape.

He wondered what Annie was going to be. Maybe Ms. Frankenstein, or a nurse, maybe even a zombie. None of those seemed like her type though. In fact, it wasn't really like her to dress up. He looked over at her, thinking hard. He came to the conclusion that he was going to take her with him after class tomorrow to shop for one. Eren smiled, tossing his chips into the trash bin.


	7. Neko-Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is embarrassed by her costume, the gang plays Uno and friendships almost get ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghh, this chapter was painful to edit. Like, the original had SO many errors it's embarrassing, I literally cringed at my own writing. I had to make some more edits than usual, and that's my weekly excuse to why this isn't up on time xD And it's so short and not very detailed, ugghhh. I know it gets better, but the lack of detail in the chapter kills me, but I wanted you guys to have something to read!

"This is so stupid," Annie said, looking thru the varieties of women's costumes.

"Come on, you gotta dress as something for the party!" Even said enthusiastically, swiping thru what was left of the costumes. It was the day before the party, and Eren had almost dragged his petite roommate to the store. For some reason, she didn't want to go all week. Eren tried to ask why, but Annie would always brush it off as "stupid" or "unnecessary".

The truth was, Annie couldn't afford it. She had come from a poor family, saving what she could from her old job to buy her a PS4 and some extra pocket money to pay for college. Any Playstation would always be her top priority, her future be damned. Annie hadn't told Eren her background yet, mostly because she didn't know his. She was going to ask about his background eventually, but she could kinda tell he was loaded.

Eren had a fancy blue car, new brand name clothes, $200 shoes, nice school supplies, and was all around stacked. She noticed he never bragged though, she knew he was grateful for what he had. Annie didn't even have a car, she wore the same grey hoodie a lot, crappy sneakers. Hell, she had to hand wash her clothes over a bathtub back home. She tried not to complain, knowing its the best they could do with the jobs they had.

But that was the whole reason Annie was here. She was planning to get a good job, unlike her shitty retail one, a stable family and a good place for her children. She didn't care how cliche it was, she just wanted her kids to have a better childhood than her. Yet Annie feared she would never find anyone, even though she knew that she was growing on her roommate.

Annie let him cycle through so many costumes before only one was picked out. She looked at it.

It was a grey cat costume for women. It had two forms, a whole body suit and one that showed off the stomach. It was the only costume in her size, and she knew she was going to have to wear it. She saw Eren give his goofy grin to her, knowing she had no choice but to. Annie knew there was no fighting him on it, either, she had learned he was way too stubborn.

-The Night of the Party-

Annie stared at the costume laid out on her bed. It was definitely her size, given how small it was. Eren had told her to try it on before the party. She decided to go with the one that showed off the stomach since the body suit would be way too hot. She got it on, a bit snug but she didn't mind. She got the cat ears on placed them on her head. Annie groaned when she noticed the tail. She hooked it on her waist and let it hang between her legs, not bothering to put it on correctly.

Annie took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked out, trying her best to not seem all that interested in her costume. Immediately, Eren eyed her. He got a slight blush on his cheeks, Annie looked really cute in that costume. Of course, Eren shook that thought out of his head. She had noticed Eren was already in costume, weak gel slicking back his hair and making him look like a dork, cheap cape and teeth, along with normal clothes under the cape.

"S-so are you just gonna keep staring!?" Annie said, now having a blush cover her face. Why did he always have to stare at her?

"Oh, uh, sorry! It's just that you look really nice in your costume..." Eren said still looking at her.

Annie couldn't seem to respond, her cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"Thanks," Annie replied, still flustered. She then mentally kicked herself because she couldn't think of a better reply. A few more minutes of awkward silence filled the room before Erens alarm went off. Annie and Eren quickly grabbed their bags and headed to the party.

Annie got slightly nervous heading to Reiners room, still feeling embarrassed while in her cat costume. They got to room number 69, Eren snickered while Annie rolled her eyes. He knocked on the door, and it immediately opened. He saw reined with a red cup in his hand, decked out in a crappy Frankenstein getup.

The room was very similar to Annie and Erens, except this one was much bigger.

"Why is your room so big?" Eren asked stepping in, seeing all the other people there.

"It's the normal size, we heard there is actually a room that's super small," Reiner said. "But the small one has a washer and dryer in it, so the people there don't have to use the coin laundry" He took a sip of his drink while Eren and Annie stood bewildered.

All this time they thought that the rooms were supposed to be small, but it was the complete opposite. At least they had a washer and dryer, hidden somewhere.

"Where's Annie?" Reiner asked, not seeing the small blonde girl hide behind Eren.

"She should be right here," Eren said looking behind him, only to see Annie as close to his back as possible without touching it.

Reiner looked over his shoulder and smirked, seeing Annie in her costume. Eren quickly side-stepped and Annie was exposed to Reiner and all the people looking that way.

"Why!?" Annie whined as she was in full view of Reiner. Eren and Reiner snickered.

"Come on Annie, you look fine," Eren said, pushing her gently to the large couch where Mikasa and Jean were sitting.

Mikasa wore a nurse outfit, usually, she wouldn't dress up for this stuff, but she had to get Erens attention somehow. Jean, dressed as a mummy, kept trying to flirt with her. Jean barely noticed that it was like he was flirting with a brick wall. Mikasa saw Annie with her stomach and exposed, cat ears and such, and clenched her fists. If looks could kill, Mikasa would have killed Annie already.

Annie sat down next to Mikasa, feeling slightly more comfortable. Then Eren sat next to Annie instead of Mikasa, which angered the latter. Eren saw it as nothing, but Mikasa had seen it as Annie driving a wedge between her and Eren. Jean then got an eyeful of Annie, completely ignoring Mikasa now. Connie started to stare too but was quickly bonked on the back of the head by his girlfriend Sasha.

Sasha wore normal clothing but just had a pizza mask on. Connie wore a white sheet with two eye holes, so a ghost costume. Meanwhile, Bert, dressed as a skeleton, was trying his best to concentrate on his phone and not on Annie but failing miserably.

Annie saw a flash in the corner of her eye, then looked over to see Jean taking pictures of her, definitely going to use them as blackmail later. She quickly threw the nearest item at the phone, knocking it out of his hand. Unfortunately, that was the tv remote.

The phone hit the carpet floor, along with the batteries of the remote. Jean quickly checked and cradled his phone, while no-one really cared for the remote. The party went relatively uneventful until Krista showed up with Ymir, Krista was dressed as a queen and Ymir was a Knight. They had brought a game of Halloween-edition Uno. Eren immediately jumped up to play, eager to crush Jean in said game.

"Are we still in middle school? I thought this was college," Annie remarked, thinking the idea of playing Uno was childish

"Come on Annie! Adults play card games too, it's not all boring!" Krista told the slightly taller blonde enthusiastically. Annie looked over, seeing almost everyone else wanting her to play. Annie gave in, sitting with them at the table.

They had the table set up and everyone sat down, Bert dealt the cards. Mikasa and Annie had Eren between them, Mikasa seemed less hostile with Eren by her. Jean frequently tried to cheat, and Connie kept forgetting the rules. Eventually, it got out of hand, especially when Jean pulled out a Wild Draw Four on Marco, who had arrived just in time to play.

"Hey!" Marco yelped "I thought we were in a team!" He exclaimed, slightly hurt that one of his best friends would do such a horrid thing

"Well you thought wrong" Jean stated simply drawing the cards for Marco.

Everything went downhill. Jean, Connie, and Sasha teamed to battle against the forces of Marco, Mikasa, and Armin. Annie, Eren, Bert, and Reiner had a team too, even tho Mikasa wanted Eren on hers. Eventually, Ymir and Krista joined Reiner's side. It went a bit smoother, with Annie being the trump card for their team, until Ymir used a Reverse and Jean made Reiner Draw Four.

It was soon revealed that Ymir knew about Jeans plus four and plotted against Reiner with Jean, making her a traitor. Krista also regrettably used her skip on Bert after being pressured by Jean.

"You damn traitors!" Eren yelled, watching his team fall apart from the sidelines. Even though it wasn't directed at him, Reiner got an unexplainable chill down his spine.

Now the game was complete chaos, plus fours and skips were thrown around at each other Endlessly. Eventually, only one team was left, Annie and Eren. Reiner and Bert split after a miscommunication, Mikasa betrayed Marco and Marco betrayed Armin. Everyone left Jean because, well he's Jean.

Soon, Annie had two cards left. No-one noticed until the dreaded Uno was announced. Everyone including Eren tried to take her down, but apparently, she was too skilled (Despite Uno basically being a game of luck). The only threat to her was Mikasa until Annie ended the game with a Wild draw four on her. That caused her to get a nasty glare for the rest of the night, but Annie just smiled in victory everytime she caught Mikasa staring. After their game, Annie hung around the Kitchen, generally avoiding all social interaction. 

After the game, everyone settled down and began eating candy and pizza. Annie couldn't even begin to understand why Eren and the others could eat candy mixed with Pizza so casually, especially Sasha. That woman just acted like it was another generic topping! People started crashing hard from all the candy and started getting ready for bed. The curfew was long gone, everyone now stuck at Reiners place.


End file.
